Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable portable terminal device.
Description of the Related Technology
Portable electronic devices (hereinafter, referred to as portable terminal devices) such as a communication terminal, a game machine, a multimedia device, a portable computer, a photographing apparatus include a display panel that displays video information and an input unit such as a keypad.
Research and development is being actively conducted on portable terminal devices which are deformable according to the stage of use, for example, being folded, being rolled, or being stretched. Since such devices can take on various sizes, both a demand for an increase in the size of a display and a demand for a reduction in the size of a display can be satisfied.
These devices can not only be deformed into a preset form but also various other forms in response to a user's request or according to the circumstances dictated by usage. However, changes in mechanical structure caused by deformation may introduce a reduction in performance of the display or damage the quality of the generated images.